Traditionally, a household's bills are paid by the head of the household, who is an adult. If the household includes children, those children usually do not receive any bills of their own. Most children never begin receiving bills of their own until they move out of their parents' home to go to college or pursue other options. Sometimes a household has insurance policies, such as for automobile insurance or health insurance, to which a child may be added. However, the insurance premium amount increases when a child is included on the same policy with the other members of the household. Although such premiums may be higher when the child is included on the same policy with the rest of the household, the total premium in most cases would be higher still if the child had his or her own, individual policy. This is because many insurers give a discount to customers who purchase multiple insurance products.
It is desirable to allow a child to be carried on the parents' or guardians' policies for as long as possible, to prevent the child from having to pay the very high premiums associated with having an individual policy. It is also desirable to teach children responsible financial practices and attitudes before they attain independence. Embodiments of the systems and methods of this disclosure provide these and other advantages.